The present disclosure generally relates to determining a sensor-assisted location fix, and more specifically to determining a location fix using a location technology supplemented by sensor data.
Mobile computing devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, media players, and the like, have become ubiquitous. People are ever more reliant on mobile devices for their day-to-day activities. Mobile devices often have the ability to determine the location of the device. This ability has allowed mobile devices to be used for navigation and other location services. Vehicles are also increasingly equipped with navigation and other computer systems that may be connected with various sensors and inputs. Mobile devices and vehicles can exchange information and communicate in wired and wireless fashion.
More accurately determining location can lead to more useful applications of the technology. However, in some circumstances primary location technologies become inaccurate or unavailable. For example, determining location can be difficult in “urban canyons” or “building shadows.” Certain location technologies use a relatively high amount of power, which can limit battery life.
Embodiments of the invention address this and other problems both individually and collectively.